1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cutting tools and, more particularly, to a cutting tool for use with milling machines.
2. Discussion
In the milling industry, various types of metal cutting tools are adaptable to be used with milling machines to form parts having a specific contour.
The present invention is primarily concerned with providing a cutting tool which allows for increased operating speeds without detracting from the finished quality of the part being milled. Generally, with the cutting tools which are presently available, surface quality is available only if the cutting tools is rotated at a reduced speed. Additionally, presently available cutting tools are incapable of milling deep surfaces as the cutting tool is drawn upwardly.
One of the advantages of the present invention is the increased milling speeds which are available.
Another advantage of the present invention is a smoother surface finish.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the cutting tool allows for milling in both the upward and downward directions as well as side to side.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is less machine down time to change milling heads since a single cutting tool can be used for milling along the x, y and z axis.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the quick evacuation of chips away from the surface being milled.